Coffee?
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: Reyna's sitting and doing her work when Jason comes and interrupts. But for what purpose? The poor boy tells her he's having insightful dreams and then... Asks her out for coffee? Okay then, Saving Grace.


**Heyo!**

**Good to see you, again or not again. Well I guess I'm not really seeing you... Oh well xD**

**How about this?:**

**Welcome to this little story! It's Jason/Reyna(duh) before Jason was, you know, shipped off to CHB. I hope you enjoy it!**

**(See, I can write a A/N without begging for reviews *proud smile*)**

"No I wouldn't," I shook my head, trying to shake the annoyance out of it. But maybe it was just the person I was talking to that made me want to rip my hair out.

"Whatever, Reyna," Octavian smirked. He was doing that stupid smile again, the one that says I've already won. Oh no, you haven't. Not yet.

"Listen, Octavian. I've got work to do, so why don't you run along and rip open some stuffed animals while I try to get something done around here?" I snapped from behind the stack of papers I could've used as a brick.

That got the augur to shut up. About time. Octavian turned on his heel with a stung expression on his face and I can't say I didn't enjoy that. Only a little but, though. I turned back to my papers trying to decide which ones actually deserved my attention. A new store for the city? Nope, we had enough of those. I chucked that paper in the fire just as another one caught my eye.

It was clearly a newspaper article, although I didn't know why someone would've sent it to me. The title above was written in large, bold letters that my dyslexic brain took a minute to decipher. The new Preators, it read, More than friends? I gritted my teeth. It was just some stupid gossip column; rumors like this always popped up after a while. But this was the first one I'd seen about me and Jason being a bit more than we 'let on.' It was utter nonsense, of course. There was nothing like the between us, I tried to think not bitterly. We're just friends. Given, best friends, but still!

I had a job to do; I skimmed the article and threw it in my bag before returning to work. Thankfully, nothing interrupted me until the stack of bricks- sorry, paperwork- looked like their number may have slightly depleted.

The sound of footsteps on the cold marble floors brought me out from behind the papers. My dogs growled at the newcomer until he was insight. Then they tipped and ran to be petted by Jason. Figures.

Jason looked extremely tired for six o'clock at night. His blonde hair was matted down and his armor seemed to be falling off him. His bea-brilliant blue eyes had a little less shine in them than usual. I had about two seconds to worry about that before he spoke. His voice had its usual hyper-ness in it, "Hey."

"What's up?" I asked quietly. My thoughts wandered quickly to the gossip article. I hoped he hadn't seen it.

"Nothing much," Jason sighed before plopping down in the chair next to mine, meant for the other Preator. Ever since Mount Orthys he'd had that position. Some people couldnt believe how far he'd come since a toddler from the Fifth. He'd grown up at camp, I'd heard. He never spoke much about it than to tell funny stories. Which I really didn't mind.

"Oh yeah? You look like you've been hit by a train who'd been eaten by a shark," I pointed out bluntly.

"Hon, that is so not possible!" Jason smirked, imitating a Venus girl who'd we'd been eves dropping on the other day. She'd been telling off someone in a not so nice way.

"B-b-but!" I mimicked the poor boy. "Anyway, in all seriousness, what's wrong?"

"I'm a little tired because I didn't sleep well last night."

I fixed him with my signature tell-me-before-I-kill-you glare. He shrugged and aimlessly played with my pen on the mahogany desk in front of us. He wouldn't look at me. "Dreams."

Oh. Demigod dreams weren't regular dreams, you see? They often showed important outlooks or future events. Since we'd just slipped into a time of piece, it wasn't good that he was having bothersome dreams. "About?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Oh, okay then. I tried not to feel hurt, but Jason almost always told me what was bothering him. But still, my face remained with the calm, cool and collected expression if put on a lot since taking the job as Preator. Whatever. If he didn't want to tell me, fine.

"Look, Rey..." His voice trailed off in a direction I guessed I wasn't going to like. Jason ran a nervous hand through his blonde hair. Terminus was going to kill him next time we went into the city; his buzz cut was starting to grow out.

"Can I ask you something?" Well that was rather unexpected. But I went with it.

"Shoot."

"Wanna get coffee sometime?"

"We have coffee," I pointed out with a gesture towards the empty mugs Gwen had bought me.

"No... I mean, like.." His voice trailed off again until he brought his blue eyes up to meet my dark brown ones. "Out for coffee. Just the two of us. You know, hanging out."

Oh.

What?

Huh?

Like, a date?

"About time, Grace," I snorted. Jason looked surprised and completely confused. Quickly realizing what I meant his shocked expression relaxed into a smile.

"Yes, yes it is." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Goodnight Reyna, see you tomorrow. I'll find you around eleven, okay?"

"See you then," I nodded, hiding a small smile. Cold, calm and collected. Yes, even in happiness, I must present this image. Before I could think about it, I added, "Saving Grace."

I could just see him concealing a smile. I would never let that nickname go.

I yawned and stood at the principa. I couldn't tell what time it was, but judging by the suns position it was about 10:45 a.m. I was on a walk, taking a break from my duties as Preator. Jason, of course, was leading the cohorts around and giving tours while I got to devise new battle strategies and war game ideas. I was thinking about maybe something like paintball, only with weapons and poison and stuff.

And don't forget paperwork. The nightmare of all nightmares.

I was just cursing the subject as I heard a voice from the left call out, "Hey! Reyna!" I turned to see Jason jogging towards me with his purple cape flowing behind him.

"Hey," I replied.

He trudged up the hill and dashed to my side. "I was just about to come get you, for ya know. Coffee."

Yeah, because I was so going to forget about that. "Yeah, I was just heading back to wait for you."

"Well," Jason grinned and held out his arm in a fancy, old fashioned gesture. I couldn't help but hear my sisters words in my ears, 'Never trust men.'

I told the voice to go screw itself and took Jason's arm. "Why, thank you."

"No problem, m'lady."

"You're crazy."

"Thank you."

"Oh, you're very welcome."

**Well, I hope you found it either, **

**A) Awesome**

**B) Okay**

**Or**

**C) SOFREAKINGPERFECT! (Yeah, I doubt it. Oh well :D)**

**You know what? You shouldleave a review with your thoughts! Constructive cristisum is welcome, but don't, like, flame me (whatever that means.)**

**Thanks a ton, again hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
